jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Acker Bilk
Bernard Stanley "Acker" Bilk MBE (born 28 January 1929) is an English clarinettist. He is known for his trademark goatee, bowler hat, striped waistcoat and his breathy, vibrato-rich, lower-register clarinet style. video:Acker Bilk - Aria Bilk earned the nickname Acker from the Somerset slang for 'friend' or 'mate'. His parents tried to teach him the piano, but as a boy, Bilk found it restricted his love of outdoor activities including football. He lost two front teeth in a school fight and half a finger in a sledging accident, both of which Bilk has claimed to have affected his eventual clarinet style. On leaving school he joined the workforce of W.D. & H.O. Wills's cigarette factory in Bristol, staying there for three years putting tobacco in the cooling room, and then pushing tobacco through a blower. He then undertook his three years national service with the Royal Engineers in the Suez Canal Zone. Bilk learnt the clarinet there after his sapper friend John A. Britten gave him one that he had bought at a bazaar and had no use for. The clarinet had no reed and Britten fashioned a makeshift reed for the instrument out of some scrap wood. He then borrowed a better instrument from the Army, which he kept with him on demob. Career On return home, he joined his uncle's blacksmith business, and qualified in the trade. During the evenings he would play with friends on the Bristol jazz circuit. In 1951 he moved to London to play with Ken Colyer's band. But hating London, he returned west and formed his own band in Pensford called the Chew Valley Jazzmen, which was renamed the Bristol Paramount Jazz Band when they moved to London in 1951. Their agent then got them a six-month gig in Düsseldorf, Germany, playing a beer bar seven hours a night, seven nights a week where Bilk and the band developed their distinctive style and apperance, complete with striped-waistcoats and bowler hats. On return and now based in Plaistow, London, the band played the London jazz club scene. It was from here that Bilk became part of the boom in traditional jazz that swept the United Kingdom in the late 1950s. In 1960 their single "Summer Set," a pun on their home county co-written by Bilk and pianist Dave Collett, reached number five in the British charts, and began a run of eleven top 50 hit singles. Bilk was not an international star until an experiment with a string ensemble and a composition of his own as its keynote piece made him one in 1962. Upon the birth of his daughter, he composed and dedicated a melody entitled "Jenny" (her name). He was approached by a British television series for permission to use that melody, but to change the title to "Stranger on the Shore". He went on to record it as the title track of a new album in which his signature deep, quivering clarinet was backed by the Leon Young String Chorale. The single was not only a big hit in the United Kingdom, where it stayed on the charts for 55 weeks, gaining a second wind after Bilk was the subject of the TV show This Is Your Life, but also shot to the top of the American charts at a time when the American pop charts and radio playlists were open to just about anything in just about any style.class=artist|id=p6116|pure_url=yes}} allmusic ((( Acker Bilk > Biography ))) As a result, Bilk was the second British artist to have a single in the number-one position on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart. (Vera Lynn was the first, with "Auf Wiederseh'n Sweetheart" in 1952). "Stranger on the Shore" sold over one million copies, and was awarded a gold disc. The album was also highlighted by a striking interpretation of Bunny Berigan's legendary hit "I Can't Get Started." At one point, at the height of his career, Bilk's public relations workers were known as the "Bilk Marketing Board", a pun/play on the then Milk Marketing Board. In January 1963, the British music magazine, NME reported that the biggest trad jazz event to be staged in Britain had taken place at Alexandra Palace. The event included George Melly, Diz Disley, Alex Welsh, Chris Barber, Kenny Ball, Ken Colyer, Monty Sunshine, Bob Wallis, Bruce Turner, Mick Mulligan and Bilk. Bilk recorded a series of albums in Britain that were also released successfully in the United States (on the Atlantic Records subsidiary Atco), including a memorable collaboration (Together) with Danish jazz pianist-composer Bent Fabric ("The Alley Cat"). But his success tapered off when British rock and roll made its big international explosion beginning in 1964, and Bilk shifted direction to the cabaret circuit. He finally had another chart success in 1976, with "Aria," which went to number five in the United Kingdom. In May 1977, Bilk & His Paramount Jazz Band provided the interval act for the Eurovision Song Contest.O'Connor, John Kennedy. The Eurovision Song Contest — The Official History. 2010 Carlton Books, UK. ISBN 978-1-84732-521-1 His last chart appearance was in 1978 when the TV promoted album released on Pye/Warwick "Evergreen" reached 17 in a 14 week album chart run. In the early 1980s, Bilk and his signature hit were newly familiar, thanks to "Stranger on the Shore" being used in the soundtrack to Sweet Dreams, the film biography of country music legend Patsy Cline. The tune "Aria" featured as a central musical motif in the 2012 Polish film, Mój rower. Most of his classic albums with the Paramount Jazz Band have been reissued and are available on the UK based Lake Records label. Bilk has been described as "Great Master of the Clarinet".Freespace.virgin.net His clarinet sound and style was at least as singular as had been those of American jazzmen such as Benny Goodman, Artie Shaw and Russell Procope, and "Stranger on the Shore" – which he was once quoted as calling "my old-age pension" – remains a beloved standard of jazz and popular music alike. Acker Bilk continued to tour with his Paramount Jazz Band, as well as performing concerts with his two contemporaries, Chris Barber and Kenny Ball (deceased) (both of whom were born in 1930) as the 3Bs. One of his recordings is with the Chris Barber band, sharing the clarinet spot with the band's regular reedsmen, John Crocker and Ian Wheeler. He made a CD with another legend of British Jazz Wally Fawkes for the Lake Records label in 2002. He has appeared on two recent albums by Van Morrison, Down the Road and What's Wrong With This Picture?. Personal life Bilk married his childhood sweetheart Jean, whom he met in the same class. The couple have two children, one a daughter Jenny whom a composition was named after. After living near London in Potters Bar for many years, the couple are now semi-retired in Pensford. In 2000, Bilk was diagnosed with throat cancer, which treated through surgery was then followed by daily radiotherapy at Frenchay Hospital. Since then he has had eight keyhole operations for bladder cancer, and has suffered a mini stroke. See also *West Country dialects *Django Reinhardt, another influential jazz musician whose dexterity seemed unimpaired by finger-damage References External links *Official website * * Acker Bilk recalls his appearance on This Is Your Life Category:Clarinetists